


Damaged Pretty Things

by GreenSorceress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Budding Relationship, Drinking, F/M, Leonard is secretly a big softy, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Mentions of past abusive relationships, Mentions of past child abuse, More angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, So much for the slow burn, and lots of sap, as in anal sex, early morning handjobs, mild dirty talk, only for Cisco, past Cisco/Kendra, past Cisco/Wells, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSorceress/pseuds/GreenSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting in a dive bar and Leonard Snart learns more about Cisco Ramon than he ever expected and shows him that Cisco is far more damaged than anyone realizes. </p>
<p>Leonard's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen a fic for this pairing from Leonard's POV yet and I'm so intrigued by him and their relationship.  
> This fic takes place after the Legends of Today episode.

One of the things that Leonard Snart hated about Cisco Ramon was also one of the things that attracted him to the kid in the first place. His unending innocence, the way he always looked at the world with wide eyes, so eager to take in all the wonders it offered. No matter what happened, witnessing the death and torture of innocent people, being taken hostage, betrayed by those closest to him, he always maintained his sense of wonder while those around him became jaded and wary.  Leonard knew Cisco’s home life and childhood had been along the same lines as his own; maybe not quite as violent, but still scarring in a very real way. It had turned Leonard hard and cold, destroyed most of his empathy and patience toward the outside world. But Cisco, he managed to retain that childlike innocence, that constant desire to help others, and it was both charming and infuriating.

It also brought into sharp focus not how damaged Leonard was, but how he bared his scars for all to see and let them be an excuse for his actions. He knew Cisco had scars, he had seen them when he had taken the engineer and his brother for the replacement guns, he knew they were hidden just under the surface; but somehow Cisco managed to hide them better than Leonard had ever bothered. It made him feel childish for envying Cisco’s easy smile and seeming carefree outlook. Cisco’s laugh was like the sun after a rainstorm; Leonard couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed.

Maybe that was why the younger man crept into his mind so often, at random times like after pulling a job, or just before he went to sleep. Cisco was always there, waiting for the opportunity to slip in between his thoughts. Leonard chalked it up to his past run-ins with the Flash and his team; it made sense that he would think of Cisco, having dealt with him before. Not to mention the time he tortured Cisco’s brother before the boy’s eyes.

So what if sometimes Cisco wasn’t wearing clothing in his mind? Or if when he popped into Leonard’s head late at night it was usually an image of Cisco splayed over his bed and beckoning Leonard to pleasure him? It didn’t mean anything; at least that’s what Leonard told himself after finishing once again to the thought of Cisco on all fours.

It wasn’t as if Leonard would actually pursue someone like Cisco anyway. The kid was just as righteous as the Flash and the rest of them, so determined to do the right thing and rid the streets of people like Leonard and his ilk. He’d probably laugh Leonard out of town for even suggesting such a thing. It was the type of rejection Leonard was careful to avoid.

 

~~~~~

As it was he never would have even attempted to pursue Cisco if they hadn't ended up in the same dive bar one night. It was one of Leonard's usual haunts on the wrong side of town, somewhere that his reputation was known but didn't matter since most of the other patrons had similar backgrounds. 

Cisco had already been there when Leonard arrived, sitting gloomily at the bar with a half-finished beer in front of him and an empty trail mix bowl sitting to the side. Even across the room Leonard could tell the boy was drunk and he had to admire the nerve it took to get so messed up in such a dangerous establishment. Either that or he pitied Cisco’s naiveté at being so reckless in such a place. No one would think twice about lifting your wallet here if you let your guard down, or knocking out a few teeth if you didn't.

Sidling up next to Cisco, Leonard connected eyes with the bartender, nodding for his usual and gesturing for another round for the young man next to him. At first Cisco didn't notice him, lost in his own drunken haze as he stared morosely at the empty bowl.

"Isn't this place a little rough for you, kid?" Leonard asked casually, unzipping his parka and reaching for a full bowl of trail mix to replace Cisco's empty one. 

The boy jumped at hearing his voice and Leonard wasn't sure whether he wanted to smile smugly or wince for deserving the reaction. Cisco's face was a blend of confusion and half-hearted anger as he shifted in his stool to look around the small bar. 

"Great, are you here to kidnap me again? Need an upgrade to the cold gun? Or maybe your sister wants to ask me out on a date so that she can melt my face off or something," he huffed petulantly, his pouty lower lip making him look far less incensed than intended. More like a child who was refusing his bedtime.

"You look like you need some company, Cisco. No one should drink alone when they look as sad as you do," Leonard explained. Their drinks arrived and Cisco raised his eyebrows at the fresh beer that was set before him. "And you didn't answer my question, isn't this place a little rough for you?"

"I grew up in this part of town," Cisco spat before finishing off the first of his other beer. "And what does it matter anyway? Not like anyone would miss me if something happened, not like I have a girlfriend anymore."

Ah, so there it was. That was the reason for it all, Cisco's heart had just been broken. Leonard wasn't inclined to be a rebound fuck but he knew it was a good time to lay the ground work for something more. And more than that, Cisco's red rimmed eyes said that he needed someone to listen. Considering the rest of his little team were nowhere to be found, it was likely that Cisco didn't have a shoulder to cry on. It was actually kind of sad. Cisco seemed to be there for everyone, his team, his family, his friends. Though Leonard didn't know him well, he could tell that Cisco was the kind of person to give without any expectation of receiving anything in return. And in his own experience, it was those people who often received the least from those they loved. 

"What reason did she give you?" Leonard asked, placing the bowl of trail mix in front of Cisco before taking a long drink of his gin and tonic. 

"Oh you know, the old 'soul mates on a quest to stop an immortal warlock even though they just met and they have this destiny that can't be avoided' song and dance." The run on sentence was laced with bitterness and hurt feelings. 

It made almost no sense and if they were in any other city in the world Leonard wouldn't have believed it. But he was a felon with a cold gun that reached absolute zero and the engineer of it was sitting beside him; it actually didn't seem that far-fetched. 

"And you know what the really messed up part is?" Cisco continued, the floodgates of his emotions opening up and spilling forth. "Not only does she barely know this guy, she doesn't even like him! He’s a total controlling dick with dumb hair! I was the one who made her laugh! And took her on dates and made her tamales and watched rom coms with her! But then this 'hawk-dude' comes along and tells her that she has some weird winged destiny with him and it's bye-bye Cisco, I gotta go be this this guy who used to be my lover four thousand years ago!"

Leonard let Cisco get it all out, picking up what information he could out of the endless stream of mostly coherent babble. Toward the end he was beginning to wonder if Cisco had gills since he hadn't taken a breath in a surprisingly long time. 

Despite the delivery of the information, Leonard sympathized with the boy. Clearly this wasn't the first time someone had broken his heart because he spoke about it with the bitterness of someone who knew they shouldn't be surprised, and the pain of someone who would never learn. It was strange to see Cisco like this; he'd seem him frightened, angry, desperate, and of course from a distance, he’d seen him happy. But listening to him describe his situation, seeing the defeat in his eyes and shoulders, it was like watching a light flicker out. 

"And then I was like ‘hey can we please just get a drink?’ But Barry's all 'no, sorry bro, how about another time?' You know, I've always been there for him whenever he was sad, but he can't even go out with me this once after I just got dumped! And forget Caitlin, she hasn't gone out since Ronnie...you know, that's cool, I get it. I'm not even mad at her."

Leonard chuckled at Cisco's tirade and finished his drink, feeling a little guilty for buying the boy another when he beheld Cisco's heavy lidded eyes. The brunet's speech was starting to slur and he was leaning heavily against Leonard by that point, his drink warm skin radiating through Leonard's long sleeves.

"How much did you have to drink before I got here, kid?" Leonard asked when Cisco began to hum _Someone Like You_ drearily.

"Too much but never enough," Cisco huffed dramatically, scrubbing a hand over his face. "Not enough to make me not feel lonely, but enough to make me not care for now." His eyes were now closed as he spoke.

"Drinking just makes us lonelier, kid," Leonard replied quietly but he was fairly certain Cisco either didn't hear or didn't understand. The boy made a soft noise in his throat and laid his head on Leonard's shoulder. "Come on, we need to get you home."

"Taking me to your lair, Cap'n Cold?" Cisco mumbled as Leonard helped him off the bar stool, his head rolling to the side. "Gonna have your way with me? Your sister won't like that."

It was impossible to suppress his snort at Cisco's words, clearly Lisa had left more of an impression on him that they had assumed. 

"Dr. Wells wouldn't have liked that either," Cisco continued while Leonard led him out to the parking lot, the boy leaning against his larger frame for support. "He woulda killed you for even touchin' his property, but now he's gone and there's no one to stop you, cause no one cares."

So there was the confirmation. Leonard had suspected that Cisco had been involved with Dr. Wells, but he had never been close enough to their team to know for sure. Cisco's description smacked of abuse and it made him bristle.

"Hey, you're no one's property," he stated roughly, hoping to get through the fog of Cisco's drunkenness. He leaned Cisco against his motorcycle and looked the young man over, unsure if he was able to stand on his own.

"I belonged to him, but then he shredded my heart...twice," Cisco mumbled, his voice thick with emotion. For a moment Leonard thought Cisco might cry. "He used me, just like Lisa and Kendra used me, just like you're going to use me."

The boy raised his head to look at Leonard with unfocused, wet eyes. He had to fight the urge to reach out and pull Cisco to him. Leonard wasn't much of a hugger, but he couldn't remember seeing someone who needed a hug as much as Cisco in that moment. 

"No one is using you tonight. But I'm gonna get you home safe, alright?" It wasn't a hug, but it seemed to get through to him and Cisco nodded, lower lip protruding again. Despite the heaviness of the moment, Leonard had the strong desire to suck that plump lip between his own. "Can you tell me where you live?"

Cisco thought for a moment then shook his head, looking small and childlike.

"Ok," Leonard reached behind the boy and into his back pocket, seeking his wallet. Cisco's jeans were skinny and hugged his body tightly, making Leonard have to all but cup his bottom to pull the wallet out. It was black canvas and vel-cro with Star Wars printed on the front flap, it was both endearing and ridiculous and so very Cisco. Inside he found Cisco's I.D. and on it his home address. He couldn't help taking a moment to admire the picture on the small, plastic card; it must have been taken on his twenty-first birthday, Cisco's hair was several inches shorter but his smile was as bright as the sun, the excitement evident in the crinkle of his eyes. 

Folding the wallet up, he stuffed it back into the boy's pocket, enjoying the feel of a firm ass under his fingertips. 

“See? Already coping a feel,” Cisco mumbled but didn’t try to pull away.

"Shut up, I'm going to put you on the back of my bike, do you think you'll be able to hold on to me for the ride?" He waited for Cisco to nod before slipping his helmet over the boy's head, it was a little big but it would work for their short trip. Once the helmet was on securely Leonard helped Cisco onto the bike, making sure he was balanced before swinging his own long leg over it and starting it up. 

Surprisingly, Cisco wrapped his arms tightly around Leonard's waist and rested his head against his back. He stayed like that for the duration of the ride and Leonard tried his hardest not to wonder if Cisco would have done this if he had been sober.

Cisco's building was a three story walk up not far from the bar, in one of the neighborhoods of Central City that hadn't been gentrified yet but wasn’t as bad as the neighborhood where the bar was located. Of course he lived on the third floor, because anything else would have been too easy. After what felt like an eternity of keeping Cisco from stumbling up the stairs, Leonard finally picked the boy up and carried him bridal style up the last flight and a half. The brunet offered no resistant when he was lifted into the other man's arms, nor when Leonard fished the door keys from his front pocket. It was unnerving in a way, how docile and pliant he had become in his stupor. 

Inside the apartment, Cisco managed to shrug off his jacket and guide them to his bedroom without tripping, flopping down onto the lumpy looking mattress as soon as he cleared the threshold. The bedroom looked as cramped as the rest of his apartment, the walls plastered with movie posters and the corners stacked with miscellaneous electronics that seemed to be works in progress. 

Leaving Cisco face down on the bed, Leonard stepped into the small but relatively clean bathroom, fishing through the cabinet for a bottle of over-the-counter pain relievers. He filled the glass on the sink from the tap and took it back into the bedroom. "Here, sit up, you're going to thank me in the morning."

After Cisco had taken the pills and drank the full glass of water, he fell back onto the bed, seemingly oblivious to Leonard's presence as he drifted off quickly. With a chuckle, Leonard pulled Cisco's shoes off and dropped them on the floor before unzipping his skinny jeans and carefully tugging them down his hips. Cisco made a soft noise in the back of his throat as the cool air hit his bare thighs and Leonard licked his lips. 

It would be so easy. Cisco was wasted, he wouldn’t remember a thing; Leonard could have his way with him in any way he desired. But that wasn’t his style. He was a criminal, sure, but he wasn’t that type of criminal. There were some lines you didn’t cross. And he liked Cisco too much to even consider such a thing; Cisco needed to keep that innocence Leonard had lost so long ago.

He wasn’t that type of criminal but he wasn’t a saint either, and Leonard couldn’t resist giving those thighs a gentle squeeze after he had gotten Cisco’s jeans off, up high near the round globes of his ass. They were surprisingly firm but quivered under his touch and he pulled away before he did something stupid, like crawling into bed and staying the night.

Taking a deep breath to clear his head, Leonard gently rolled Cisco onto his side, just in case. He placed the small garbage can in the bedroom next to the bed and refilled the glass from the bathroom, leaving it on the nightstand by Cisco’s head. 

The younger man was fast asleep, his mouth open slightly and his dark lashes fanning across his cheeks. Leonard smiled as he watched him sleep for just a moment before stepping back into the other room. Cisco’s jacket was still laying on the floor where he had dropped it. Picking it up, Leonard found Cisco’s phone in the pocket and promptly called his own with it. He saved Cisco’s number in his phone and his own in Cisco’s before setting it on the nightstand beside the glass of water.

Cisco was out for the night. Leonard pulled the blanket over him and quietly let himself out of the apartment, locking the door behind him.

The ride back to his place gave him plenty of time to think about the evening, about what he had learned in regards to the object of his desires. He’d stepped into the bar knowing Cisco was damaged but he had left that night with more knowledge than he had ever expected. And still Leonard knew he needed more, knew he had barely scratched the surface of Cisco’s pain.

It wasn’t just old scars, it wasn’t memories of childhood neglect that wouldn’t let go; Cisco was hurting. Whatever had happened between him and Wells was still fresh and bleeding, and this most recent breakup didn’t help. Leonard knew his own involvement in the situation only added to the wounds and likely caused an even deeper rift in Cisco’s relationship with his family.

Shame wasn’t something he felt often but he felt it then, and knew it was deserved. Cisco was stronger than most people gave him credit for; that was evident in the way he forged ahead through all he had endured, the way he acted like nothing bothered him. He’d had to be strong because there was no one there to do it for him, same as Leonard. And Leonard understood that he and his sister had only added to that pain, tested that strength when it had been at its most fragile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard pursues Cisco and learns more about the young engineer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive response! You all are awesome!

He waited until late morning to text Cisco, giving the kid enough time to sleep off the copious amounts of beer he had drank the night before. It was a long shot even to text him, because after the booze wore off Cisco likely still despised him for all Leonard knew, but a text wasn’t too much of a risk. The worst the kid could do was not respond.

_How bad is your hangover?_

The response only took a minute.

_Um...since when do I have your number, Snart?_

_Since I took you home from the bar last night, remember? And call me Len_

There was a longer pause and Leonard knew that Cisco was likely trying to work through his headache to find the memory.

_Thanks for not robbing me, I guess._

He deserved that. And truth be told the sass made him chuckle a little.

_No problem. Feeling up for some food? How about brunch?_

It was a bold move, but Leonard knew he had his good deed on his side while it was fresh in Cisco’s head. It was the best time to put himself out there and risk the rejection. 

_Ok, as long as you don't kidnap me after._

_No promises_

~~~~~~~

Cisco was waiting for him outside the building when Leonard got there, dark sunglasses covering his eyes and a can of Monster in his hand. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and looked like he hadn't bothered to comb it when he woke up.

"Those things'll kill ya," Leonard gestured to the energy drink after taking off his helmet.

"So will robbing casinos and stealing diamonds," Cisco sneered before finishing off the can. 

"Yeah but at least my way you'll go out with a bang," Leonard grinned, waiting for Cisco to climb on the back of the bike.

The boy hesitated, looking at Leonard and the motorcycle like it was all some kind of ruse. "I really rode with you on that last night?" He asked warily. 

"Don't worry, I gave you my helmet last night. But I brought a spare for today," he lifted Lisa's helmet off the back and held it out to Cisco. 

"Ok, I know I said I'd go but…why? Is this part of some plan to get back at Barry? Or are you going to force me to make you some tech to like rob banks without stepping inside them?"

" _Can_ you make tech like that?" Leonard raised an eyebrow.

"No! And that's not what I meant! I mean, thanks for getting me home safely last night, but now what?" Cisco still hadn't taken the helmet and was looking like he might flee back inside at any moment.

He couldn't be that surprised, given their history. Of course Cisco wouldn't trust him so easily. "Last night I got the impression that you were lonely, Cisco. I thought this might be a chance to do something different before you go back to sitting behind a computer screen while the Flash has all the fun."

Cisco was thinking it over, it was as evident as every other emotion he ever had; they played across his face like a drive-in movie. "You swear you're not up to something...evil?"

"On my sister's life," Leonard answered truthfully, handing Cisco the helmet, relieved that he actually took it. 

Leonard's idea of brunch was a diner that served breakfast all day, but Cisco didn't seem to mind. He ordered a California omelet skillet with a waffle on the side and Leonard couldn't help but be impressed by his ravenous appetite, whether it was the hangover or not. For himself, he chose the standard steak and eggs platter and coffee.

"So, I don't mean to keep harping on this," Cisco began as he emptied four sugar packets into his coffee cup, following them with twice the amount of cream. "But why did you want to take me to breakfast? No offense but I'm kind of used to you only coming around when you need something. Is this your new approach at getting what you want?"

It was a fair question given their history and Leonard couldn't argue with Cisco's assessment. He wasn't put off by it though and leaned forward a little, making eye contact with the boy and noting how Cisco’s bit his lip as he held his gaze. "I got the impression last night that you needed a friend, turns out I'm in the market as well."

To his credit, Cisco didn't buy the vague answer so easily. "You took me home from the bar, took care of me. Thanks for that, by the way. And then take me to breakfast because you ‘want to be friends’? Either you have something up your sleeve or the real Captain Cold has been replaced by a non-evil doppelganger."

"You're very direct, Cisco, I like that. The truth is, I like your company and I want to get to know you better." It wasn't his style to lay his feelings out on the table if there was a chance they would be rebuffed and Leonard hoped that this would be enough for the younger man.

"I still don't really believe you but you didn’t do anything bad last night and you bought me breakfast, which is a good way to get on my good side, so I guess I can give you the benefit of doubt. At least until we finish eating." Cisco's smile was shy and Leonard knew he was starting to come around.

Their food arrived and the conversation switched to small talk between bites. Leonard was careful to avoid topics like the Flash or Cisco's family, and they ended up talking about movies for the most part. Or rather, Cisco talked about movies while Leonard tried to follow. He enjoyed movies as much as the next person, but he had never met anyone who was so enthralled with them like Cisco was. The young engineer was like a walking movie encyclopedia, not limited to just sci-fi and current movies as one might expect, but silent movies, golden era Hollywood, and of course, 80s movies. It made Leonard wonder why he had chosen mechanical engineering rather than cinematography or something similar.

"What should we do now?" Leonard asked casually after paying the check and walking outside. He didn't want to seem pushy and scare Cisco away, but he also didn't want to let the younger man go so quickly. Throwing out a question like that made him sound indifferent but still interested, or at least he hoped it did.

"I should probably get to work. If I don't show up Caitlin will be at my door like the mother hen she is," Cisco grinned sheepishly, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Can I give you a lift there?" It was disappointing that the date was ending so soon, but Leonard knew not to push it just yet.

"Can you just take me back to my place? I need a shower before I go in, and I don't mind taking the bus there," Cisco shrugged. He was fidgeting where they stood beside Leonard's bike and the older man could tell the date was over.

"Sure," he handed Cisco the spare helmet without pressing further.

Back at Cisco's building Leonard lingered, unsure how far he could go without coming off as desperate. Cisco seemed uncertain of what to say as well and it actually helped to put him at ease. 

"Can I take you out again sometime?" He asked, surprised by how nervous he felt while he waited for Cisco's answer.

"Yeah, if you want," Cisco looked a little confused as he shifted his weight. "I usually work kinda late at the labs though so just text me or something."

He looked so small standing next to the bike and Leonard had to force himself not to lean over and kiss Cisco. Instead, he settled for a smirk and half wave before taking off. "See you around, kid."

 

~~~~~~~

 

As much as he would have liked to have contact Cisco right away again, social convention and his own ego compelled Leonard to wait two days. 

_How about dinner and a movie tonight?_

The response came quickly, ego saved.

_I was beginning to think you weren't going to text me again. But I'll be at the labs late, meet at my place at 10?_

_See you then_

Cisco's comment about taking the bus hadn't been forgotten and Leonard checked the bus schedule on his phone. In order to make it home by ten Cisco would need to leave the labs by nine at the latest. He ordered a pizza to be delivered to Cisco's address at 10:10 and went to take a shower. It wasn't the exact date he'd had in mind but it was more than enough for Leonard to work with. 

He was waiting for Cisco outside the S.T.A.R. Labs when the engineer came out at 9:15.

“You missed the last bus,” he said smugly, tossing Cisco the spare helmet.

“Guess I’m lucky to have you as a stalker,” Cisco grinned as he climbed onto the back of the bike without hesitation. “Better not let Barry or Caitlin see you here.”

Leonard snorted and turned enough to glance at his passenger. “They don’t scare me.”

Cisco held on tighter than he had for their breakfast date.

 

~~~~~~~

 

“We can get some takeout if you want. There’s a Chinese place that delivers late,” Cisco suggested when they arrived at his building.

“It’s already taken care of, but you can pick the movie,” Leonard winked as he pulled a six pack of beer out of each saddle bag, not missing the way Cisco looked both impressed and wary at the same time.

The pizza arrived right on time and Leonard tipped the delivery man extra for making him look so good. Cisco had put on _Fletch_ and already helped himself to one of the beers when Leonard came back from the door.

“I didn’t know what you liked, figured pepperoni was a safe bet,” he explained, setting the box on the coffee table since it was the only table in the small apartment.

“I won’t hold it against you,” Cisco grinned as he took a slice from the box. “It’s still weird, you know? You being here, wanting to hang out with me.”

“I’m sure you’ll get used to it,” Leonard shrugged, mostly because he wasn’t sure what he could say to put Cisco at ease.

“If you keep buying me food I just might!” Cisco giggled, actually giggled, as he reached for a second beer.

Leonard opened his first beer and took a slice of pizza, sitting close to Cisco on the couch but not too close. “Something tells me I want to stay on your good side, kid.”

Throughout the duration of the movie Cisco managed to finish five beers by himself, sinking further into the couch and eventually into Leonard's side. He didn't seem like the heavy drinking type and Leonard wondered if his behavior had to do with his most recent breakup or the situation with Dr. Wells or both. Not that he was complaining, Cisco was warm against his side and seemed to fit perfectly under Leonard's arm. 

As the credits began to roll over Chevy Chase and his girlfriend on a beach in Rio, Cisco turned slightly unfocused eyes to Leonard and licked his lips. He was drunk, that much was clear, but the wetness on his lips caught the light and Leonard couldn't resist dipping his head enough to press his own against them. 

The boy’s eyes drifted closed as he sighed and opened his mouth, giving Leonard the opportunity to deepen the kiss, which he did, slipping his tongue past those plump lips. It wasn’t at all surprising that Cisco wasn't a dominate kisser, but rather one who let the other person set the intensity and style, conforming his own style to match theirs. It fit his personality, or at least what Leonard knew of it, and he tested it by cupping Cisco's face with one hand and tilting his head back before trailing his lips over his jaw to the soft skin of his neck.

"How do you want me?" Cisco breathed, panting softly as Leonard’s flicked his tongue over his pulse point. 

"Hmm?" Leonard barely registered the question, too caught up in the scent of Cisco's skin and the way his own flesh burned with desire.

"When you fuck me, how do you want me?"

"Cisco," Leonard pulled back enough to look at the younger man. "We're just fooling around, I wasn't going to sleep with you tonight."

"Why not? It's why you're here isn't it? It's the reason why you took me home and took me out, you wanna fuck me, so let's do it." The words sounded casual but Leonard heard the pain and rejection beneath them, could see it on Cisco's face. 

"If I wanted to fuck you and move on, I would have done it the other night when you were so wasted you couldn't remember your own address. But that's not what I want. I'm not him, I'm here because I like you and I like being around you."

Cisco blinked and looked away, the furrow in his brow telling Leonard he didn't quite believe him. 

"You're more than what people can take from you," Leonard said softly, gently turning Cisco's head until they made eye contact. He leaned in and kissed those soft lips again, tenderly and chaste. "You're more than what he did to you."

"He was my hero," Cisco began, so quietly that Leonard had to turn his head slightly to hear him. "Even before I started working there, he was my favorite scientist, since I was a kid. Then I got the job and...I guess my hero worship was pretty obvious. But he never acted like it bothered him. He became my mentor, gave me special projects; took me to fancy dinners and lectures. I was so in love with him, I would have given him anything, he knew it...so stupid."

He paused to take a long drink of his beer, sighing heavily. Leonard said nothing as he waited for Cisco to continue.

"About six months in we started sleeping together, I felt like the luckiest guy in the world that he would want someone like me. I practically moved in with him, everyone at the labs knew, I didn't even care what they said about me like how I slept my way into my position, nothing mattered to me but him. And the whole time, I'm telling him I love him and he's saying it back, I'm making plans for vacations and leaving behind clothes at his house, he's planning on destroying half the city, killing innocent people, just so he can create the Flash and then steal his powers. We were together for over two years and he never told me anything. Two years and he never gave me a reason to suspect anything."

Another pause, another deep breath and Leonard knew this was likely the first time Cisco had recounted his story to another person.

"He killed me, you know? I figured out part of his plan and he shoved his vibrating hand through my chest, stopped my heart. Barry accidentally went back in time and reset the timeline so technically it didn't happen, but I remember it, I can still feel it, I can hear his last words to me, the look on his face. How could you do that to someone you'd been with for over two years? To someone you claimed to love? I don't think he ever really loved me, not knowing what he did. I was just a distraction, a convenience, always so eager to please, I never meant anything."

By this point Leonard would have expected Cisco to cry, he wouldn't have thought any different of the younger man if he had. But what was more disturbing was the utter lack of emotion in his voice. It sounded empty as he talked about his experience, hollow, he may as well have been reading words that someone else had written down on a page. Leonard knew that feeling, had been there himself more times than he ever bothered to count. When his father had beaten him to a pulp, when he had been terrorized by older kids in juvie, when the pain and fear and anger were all so strong that the only way to survive was to go numb.

And in that moment he did the one thing he had always needed but never received in those moments; Leonard pulled Cisco against him and hugged tightly.

He hugged him for all the moments that Cisco felt worthless, for all the times he felt used; he hugged him for all the times Leonard had needed one as well, for his own moments of worthlessness and pain. Warm arms wrapped around his own waist and he realized that Cisco was hugging him back. 

"You're not allowed to feel worthless when I'm around," he murmured into dark hair, loosening his grip enough to let Cisco breathe.

"If this is what you plan to do every time I feel that way, where's the incentive to change?" Cisco's charming smile was back but it was a real smile, not the smile he used to keep others from seeing his pain, not the smile Leonard knew was just a veil. That smile matched his own sarcasm and snark, just another way to hide your pain from others. Leonard wondered if Cisco could tell the difference between his own smiles anymore and was grateful that he was the one who brought forth a genuine one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write Cisco's POV of his own murder, as told to someone outside of their team. I feel like there would be so much deep rooted pain there that he would almost have to be numb to even talk about it. And he has finally found someone who understands that amount of pain. 
> 
> Please keep the comments coming, they give me life!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized there are a couple things I should probably mention about this fic. Please don't look too closely at the timelines, I think they might be a little skewed when compared to series canon. But I've only seen season 2 episodes once so far so I am not certain with all the timelines. If they are wrong let's just say this is an au. ;)
> 
> Also, normally in multi chapter fics I have a plan for the story, rising action, climax, falling action, resolution, etc. Not really the case with this one. i just like writing this pairing, and exploring the hurt they both have. I feel like the show doesn't give Cisco enough chances to grieve, hurt, heal, what have you, and this is my chance to do so. What does this mean? This story is going to probably be rambly but might not have a ton of action or excitement(other than sexy times).
> 
> That being said, thanks for sticking around! I have lots more planned!

They stayed there for a long while, until the movie switched back to the Netflix home screen and Leonard's leg began to fall asleep under Cisco's weight. But he didn't try to move, holding the smaller brunet for as long as he needed, as long as they both needed. Cisco was warm in his arms, his hair smelled like coconuts when Leonard pushed his nose into it, he could have stayed that way all night. 

Eventually though, Cisco began to shift and slowly got up, rubbing his neck sheepishly before shuffling toward the bathroom. Leonard smirked and stood up to stretch his legs. He picked up the pizza box and carried it to the kitchen, not surprised to find Cisco's refrigerator barren except for energy drinks, a half empty container of orange juice, and a shriveled carrot. 

When he closed the refrigerator door he found Cisco standing at the edge of the kitchen, looking bashful and uncertain as he fidgeted and played with a tendril of hair. 

"So um...you totally don't have to, and I'll understand if you don't want to. But I was wondering if you would um...you really don't have to...uh--."

"Cisco, just say it," Leonard pressed gently.

"Would you want to stay the night? I mean, not to have sex or anything...just...to...it would be nice to have some company, you know? If you don't want though..."

Leonard closed the distance between them and took Cisco's face in his hands. He looked the boy over as Cisco's words faded in his mouth, and bent down to place a soft kiss on his lips. "Yeah, I can do that."

He followed Cisco to the bedroom, noting that it looked pretty much the same as when he had been there before; Leonard liked that Cisco didn't feel the need to tidy for him. Stripping off his jeans and socks, Cisco slipped under the covers still wearing his T-shirt and boxers so Leonard followed suit. He took off everything but his white sleeveless undershirt and grey boxer briefs before crawling onto the side of the bed against the wall. Cisco had staked his claim on the outer side but Leonard didn't mind, in fact, he preferred sleeping with his back to the wall in unfamiliar surroundings. 

"Thanks for staying," Cisco turned on his side to face the older man, the comforter pulled up to his shoulders, making him look smaller than he was.

"I want to be here," Leonard reminded him before leaning in to kiss Cisco tenderly. The boy opened his mouth expectantly, he tasted like minty toothpaste and it reminded Leonard that he didn't have a toothbrush there. Hopefully Cisco kept mouthwash.

As much as he wanted to deepen the kiss, to tongue Cisco until he was lightheaded, he pulled back before the temptation became too great and kissed the very tip of Cisco's nose. 

The boy snickered and it turned to a yawn that was passed to Leonard. He rolled over, turning his back to the other man and scooted just a little closer. Taking the hint but unsure how far to take it, Leonard casually slipped his arm around Cisco's waist; when it wasn't pushed away he tightened his grip, pulling Cisco against him until their bodies were aligned. Cisco was warm as he always seemed to be and Leonard tried not to think about how fast he was growing accustomed to that constant warmth pressed against him. Another yawn hit, this was longer than before and Leonard could feel himself starting to drift off. He let himself relax and fell asleep with the smell of coconuts in his nose. 

~~~~~~~~

 

Leonard woke with an erection, which wasn’t unusual, but what was unusual was the warm bottom it was pressed against. It only took a moment of recollection to know where he was and who the bottom belonged to. Cisco seemed to still be asleep, if his steady breathing was anything to go by, still spooned up against Leonard as he had been the entire night.

It was a pleasant feeling, one that the older man knew he could get used to very easily as he smoothed his hand over Cisco’s waist and belly. What little bit of excess Cisco carried seemed to be settled in this area, and Leonard liked the feel of the softness beneath his fingers, so unlike his own firm stomach. He imagined kissing it as he continued to stroke it softly, wondering if Cisco was ticklish there or anywhere else.

“Lower.” It was muffled by the pillow and Leonard wasn’t sure if it was a word or a groan until Cisco repeated it.

“You’re sure?” He asked, his hand stilling just above Cisco’s groin, itching to go further.

“Please, ‘m so hard,” the boy murmured as he rolled his hips slightly.

Leonard didn’t need any more invitation, slipping his fingers under the waistband of Cisco’s boxers. He was met with a thatch of thick curls and a tip moistened with pre-ejaculate. Teasing the slit with his thumb until Cisco gasped, Leonard moved lower and wrapped his fingers around the shaft; it was slender and not as long as his own but still more than enough to enjoy. He wanted badly to put his mouth on it and suck Cisco to orgasm, but for the moment his hand would have to do.

There was something very appealing in the simplicity of an early morning handjob before they were both completely awake, something almost innocent about it. If this had been one of his past lovers, Leonard wouldn’t have thought twice about going straight for sex and then slipping out while they were in the shower. But Cisco made him want to stay, made him want to take his time and do things the right way.

It was strange that this boy, this brilliant young thing who knew of what he was capable, who had been ill treated at his hands, would be the one to make Leonard want to be better. This boy who demanded nothing of him, who was just as broken as he was but hid his pain behind smiles and laughter.

Cisco made a noise of frustration against the pillow and rolled his hips again, drawing Leonard out of his thoughts and back to reality. He had slowed his movements as his mind had wandered and set the pace again, twisting his fingers over the head of Cisco's cock and smirking at the gasp it brought. 

"Close," Cisco whimpered and Leonard wished they were in a different position. 

He wanted to lick Cisco's nipples, cups his balls, finger his ass until he came; he wanted to undo the younger man completely. But his other arm was pinned under pillows and their heads, and Leonard knew he would have plenty of time to take Cisco apart and put him back together later, so he settled for nibbling the boy's ear and whispering filthy things against it. 

"Come on, pretty boy, you know you wanna come for me. Let me see, show me, or I'll hold you down and make you come. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" It really wasn’t even that dirty compared to what came to Leonard’s mind, but the words did the trick and it didn't take long for Cisco to cry out, his release spurting over Leonard's fingers and onto Cisco's own T-shirt.

"Good boy," Leonard praised, noting how Cisco's breath hitched. So that was what he liked, made sense. 

He slowly withdrew his hand, trying not to spread the mess more than he could help, and reached down to stroke himself.

"Want me to suck you off?" Cisco asked through panting breaths, still on his side with his back to Leonard.

"Nah, just...," he rolled Cisco onto his stomach, tugging his boxers down just enough to reveal the perfect swells of his ass. Pushing his own boxer briefs down, Leonard shifted until he was laying partially on top of Cisco, thrusting his erection between those two pert globes.

"Wait, I have lube," Cisco began to struggle underneath him, trying to reach his bedside table, clearly assuming Leonard was going to fuck him.

"It's alright, I'm not gonna put it in," the older man promised, supporting his weight on his elbows so he wouldn't crush the smaller body. The dryness of their skin created a sinful friction that brought him off sooner than he would have expected and after just a few minutes he was climaxing, his hot seed pulsing against Cisco's hole. It's a filthy thing to do but it felt so damn good, and it took a second for Leonard to realize the deep grunting filling the air was actually from him.

Pulling back, he flopped onto his back next to Cisco, panting as he tried to think of an appropriate apology. Somehow ‘sorry for coming on your asshole’ just didn't seem to have the right sentiment. 

Fortunately Cisco didn't seem to be bothered, only a little surprised as he turned his head to look Leonard over. He was still lying on his stomach, his boxers pulled down to his thighs, his T-shirt bunched up to his ribs. His hair was a mess and his eyes still looked sleepy; he was beautiful.

"What's that from?" He asked, reaching out to lightly trace a scar on Leonard's shoulder. It was an old one that had turned flesh colored over the years, but still as thick and jagged as the day he got it.

"Broken bottle, courtesy of the old man," Leonard said flatly. He never much liked talking about the abuse he suffered at the hands of his father, best to keep some things buried, especially when they couldn’t be changed. 

"Why? What did you do?" Cisco pressed, the innocence in his voice making him instantly forgivable for prying.

"I didn't do anything. Lisa bumped the table, spilled his beer. He was aiming at her, I managed to get in his way," he replied simply, hoping Cisco didn't press further. 

"I'm sorry," Cisco murmured quietly, his voice soft like a frightened child, like Leonard's past could reach out and hurt him.

"Don't be, it's in the past and it can't be helped," Leonard assured him, turning his head to gently kiss Cisco's lips. He couldn't help but feel exposed; if Cisco was curious about one scar, was he going to want the history of every scar on Leonard's body? Time dulled the pain of most of it, but there were still things that he didn’t relish sharing, and he hoped Cisco would understand if they came up.

“You know, I have an extra toothbrush,” Cisco winced, pulling back from their kiss.

“That bad, huh?” Leonard grimaced, instinctively licking his teeth behind his closed lips.

“I’m sure I’m not great either,” Cisco was talking behind his hand as he slipped out of bed. “I buy my dental products at Costco, when you eat as much candy as I do you’d better buy in bulk!”

He stepped gingerly into the bathroom, his boxers falling to the floor and Leonard’s release slipping messily down the backs of his thighs. With a squeak of embarrassment he bolted for the bathroom to clean up.

Leonard chuckled as he climbed out of bed and stripped off his remaining clothes, giving Cisco a little privacy before following into the bathroom. The engineer was still in just his T-shirt, rummaging through the small linen closet for a spare toothbrush. The blush on his face when he turned to see a naked Leonard staring at him from the door was spectacular.

"Hey...uh, h-here," he handed over the packaged toothbrush while trying and failing not to stare at Leonard's ample endowment.

"Thanks, mind if I grab a shower?" Leonard asked as he leaned against the doorjam. His cock twitched with interest at Cisco's fluster.

"Sure, there's towels in the closet," Cisco muttered, pointedly not making eye contact as he tried to squeeze past the man in the doorway. 

It was pleasantly surprising, Leonard hadn't pegged him for shy, especially after what they had just done in his bed. Leonard was looking forward to embarrassing him as much as possible.

"Actually," he wrapped an arm around the boy's waist and held him in place in the door. "I hadn't planned on taking it alone."

The way Cisco gasped at his words hinted that he liked giving up control and Leonard pulled him in tighter to test it. 

"You like this, don't you?" He whispered as his hand slipped under the hem of Cisco's T-shirt, splaying across his lower back. The shorter man only nodded, looking a little breathless and very much in need of another kiss. "Start the shower while I brush my teeth." 

It was a gentle command, but a command none the less, and the way Cisco bit his lip was far prettier than he realized. 

Teeth brushed, Leonard stepped into a pleasantly hot spray and sighed audibly. The shower stall barely accommodated the both of them but they made it work, shifting back and forth and taking turns under the water. Leonard took the bright red shower puff from Cisco's hand and proceeded to wash the boy with it, all gentle strokes and touches as he smoothed the ‘Swagger’ scented lather over his supple skin. 

Cisco relaxed into the treatment easily and Leonard knew he wasn't the first lover to care for him in such a way. It was likely Harrison Wells had been the other person, but the thought made him tense with jealousy and he forced it from his mind. 

Once he was finished, Leonard let Cisco return the favor after the boy eagerly reached for the puff, though he wouldn't have minded if Cisco hadn't. While Cisco may have been used to that kind of attention, at least at one point in his life, Leonard was not, and it almost made him feel silly for someone else to dote on him in that way.  At least it would have if Cisco didn't seem so pleased with himself for a job well done. Leonard rewarded him with a deep, lingering kiss as he kneaded the boy’s bottom, spreading his cheeks under the spray and delighting in the way Cisco gasped at the feel of the warm water on his entrance. 

They stayed like that until the water began to cool and hastily stepped out before goose bumps could take hold. 

“Any chance you’ve got coffee here?” He asked after they were dry. Cisco dressed in a pair of tan corduroys and a black, graphic covered T-shirt, Leonard pulled on his clothes from the night before.

“Sorry, all I have are energy drinks. If you down one really fast it basically gives you the same effect,” the boy suggested with a shrug.

“No thanks,” Leonard grimaced as he pulled on his shoes. “I’ll find some coffee between here and S.T.A.R. Labs.”

“Do you…um, like your coffee iced?” The snicker in his voice was barely contained, and the look of glee at his own joke was pure perfection.

“Really?” Leonard raised an eyebrow, looking thoroughly unimpressed despite wanting to laugh.

Cisco burst into giggles and Leonard could only roll his eyes until the cackling subsided.

“I should make you take the bus for that one,” he grumbled playfully, picking up his jacket from where he had left it on the back of the sofa. “That reminds me, if Harrison Wells is…no longer around, where does your paycheck actually come from?”

“It’s complicated,” Cisco said, smile and giggles instantly gone. “In his will…he left everything to Barry. The labs, his fortune, everything. So Barry has continued to pay our salary, me and Caitlin.”

Ouch. Just when Cisco’s relationship couldn’t seem more fucked up. It was pretty clear he wasn’t a materialistic person but it had to hurt when your lover of two years leaves his entire fortune to someone else, after betraying you and killing you in an alternate timeline to boot.

“Cisco, I’m sorry.” It wasn’t in Leonard’s nature to apologize for something he had no control over, but in that moment he was truly sorry for the younger man. Someone as generous and kind as Cisco didn’t deserve the treatment he received and it made Leonard want to travel back in time to freeze Wells’ cold heart to ice.

“It’s whatever,” Cisco shrugged as he put his messenger bag over his shoulder. “And technically, I’m still on CCPD’s payroll as a consultant so, things are alright.”

Usually when someone said things were alright they weren’t, but Leonard knew this wasn’t the time to dig any deeper, now was the time to lighten the mood.

“Well then, looks like I’ve got myself a sugar daddy,” he teased as he opened the door for Cisco. “Next time you’re buying the pizza.”

“Fine by me, I’ll order it with something a little more imaginative than pepperoni,” Cisco retorted, the bright smile back in place.

Leonard couldn’t tell if it was real or plastic that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, you just know that Cisco has zero food in his place apart from energy drinks and he uses Old Spice Swagger body wash!
> 
> Thanks for all the lovely feedback! It keeps me writing and I appreciate every single one!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for a slow burn! I should have known I wouldn't make it past four chapters without sexy times! And in true GreenSorceress style, lots of sappy feelings to go along with it. At least I'm consistent!

Sex had never been something Leonard couldn’t live without, in fact there had been long stretches in his life where he gave little thought to it. Though he wasn’t entirely without the need he just found pulling successful jobs to be more fulfilling that physical pleasure most of the time. In the past when the urge did arise Leonard had always been quick to get his end away, to bed his current fling and slip out before anything could come of it. He'd left a trail of embittered lovers in his wake, and more than one had ratted him out to the cops as revenge. Then it was time to find a new hideout and lay low while he reminded himself that sex and relationships only served to complicate things.

But Cisco made him different, made him want to take his time and enjoy the slow progression of their relationship. He hadn't once thought about disappearing in the night, as was his usual routine, and nearly a month after their first date he was just as smitten without feeling stifled or complicated.

The sexual aspect of their relationship hadn't gone beyond cuddles and the occasional oral or handjob, at Leonard's insistence. Cisco was willing and sometimes expectant but Leonard was determined not to rush the issue. Cisco needed to know that he was more than a vessel for another person's pleasure, and Leonard found that he liked getting to know the person inside before getting to know their body.

They spent evenings and weekends together, when Cisco wasn't around his team. It had never been brought up by either of them but Leonard was certain Cisco hadn't told his friends about their relationship. Personally, he could care less who knew or if they ever found out, but he also knew Cisco wasn't the type to keep things from his friends, and a time would come when he would need to come clean to them. Lying by omission was still lying to someone like Cisco, and Leonard hoped their relationship would be strong enough to withstand the storm the admission would inevitably cause. 

On his end, Leonard hadn't bothered to mention it to Lisa either, though to be fair, he hadn't talked to her since she and Mick skipped town after their most recent score, and it wasn't common practice for him to keep either of them apprised of his love life. However, considering her past with Cisco she was owed a head's up at the very least, and if she had a problem with it there was always the fact that Mick had been Leonard's lover before hers to fall back on. There was something funny about how they had managed to trade lovers so easily, just another Tuesday for a family of rogues.

It wouldn't matter though. Lisa only wanted him to be happy, regardless of who he found that happiness with, just as he wished the same for her. Cisco's friends, on the other hand, he wasn't too certain.

 

~~~~~~~

 

"So what did you think?" Cisco asked after the sixth episode of Doctor Who. He was all but bouncing in anticipation of Leonard's assessment of the show, it had taken weeks of insistence until the older man finally relented and agreed to give the series a shot. 

"It draws you in," he admitted, trying to seem nonchalant and enjoying Cisco's scoff at his underwhelming response. 

"That's it? That's all you got? This is like one of the best shows ever! It's been on for fifty years! How are you not completely spellbound by it?" The boy demanded, unconsciously climbing up onto his knees on the couch as he argued his point. 

In truth he had enjoyed the show thus far, maybe not to the same extreme as Cisco, but enough to make him want to continue the series; it was just too much fun to rile Cisco up, and he was exceedingly good at it.

"Spellbound, eh?" Leonard grinned as he used Cisco's new position to pull him down onto his lap. "The same way you have me spellbound?"

Cisco rolled his eyes but they sparkled with his smile and he let himself be pulled close to the larger man. "Well that's a first for me."

"It shouldn't be." Leonard murmured before capturing his lips, gently, slowly. Cisco sighed into his mouth and wrapped his arms around Leonard's neck. His hands slid under the hem of Cisco's shirt, cold fingertips causing the warm flesh beneath them to quiver. 

There was something different in that kiss, something needy and insistent and carnal and Leonard knew Cisco wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer tonight. The time was right, they both needed it. 

With an arm under Cisco's bottom and the other wrapped around his back, Leonard stood from the couch, lifting the smaller body easily. Without hesitation, Cisco wrapped his legs around Leonard's waist and his arms around his neck and kept them there as Leonard carried him to the bedroom.

He put Cisco down gently and stepped back to look him over. The boy stared back at him with certainty in his lust blown eyes and began to tug his own shirt over his head. Leonard reached out to stop him, moving his hands away as he finished the task himself. No words were spoken as Cisco seemed to understand that Leonard would be in control, even undressing him. 

It was a heady thing, the knowledge that Cisco trusted him enough to give up all control, to see him so pliant and obedient under Leonard's hands. He took his time undressing the younger man, teasing and tracing newly exposed skin with fingertips and tongue until Cisco was trembling and panting and wound up tight. Leonard was going to greatly enjoy making him loose and boneless after working him up. 

Once Cisco was fully naked and reclining on his bed, Leonard slowly removed his own clothes, noting how impatient his leisurely movements were making his lover. Cisco reached to stroke himself, his cock hard and dribbling onto his own stomach, but a shake of Leonard's head caused the hand to retreat and a quiet noise of frustration to escape those plush lips. 

"Turn over," he instructed and though Cisco complied, the look of worry coupled with disappointment was evident. He should have known by this point that Leonard wasn't there to use him quickly and discard him, but it was still understandable given past experiences. It made Leonard hate that bastard Wells all the more for the damage he left in his wake. 

Cisco got on all fours, dropping his shoulders to the bed and leaving his hips in the air with practiced ease; this was the position he had been used to, this was instinct. It wasn't hard for Leonard to see the appeal in this position, the bottom presenting himself to his alpha, total control and dominance for the top, but unlike his predecessor Leonard would use the position to make Cisco's toes curl and his eyes cross with pleasure.

Kneeling on the bed behind the boy, Leonard gently pried the mounds of flesh apart, taking a long moment to enjoy the view of the dusky hole, twitching under his scrutiny. He wished he could see the look on Cisco's face as he leaned in and swiped his tongue over the furled muscle, judging by the breathy gasp that escaped his blush must have been spectacular.

Determined to turn the little gasp into something louder and more substantial, Leonard flattened his tongue against the hole, lapping at it like a starving man. The gasp turned to whimpers and he smirked in triumph before working just the tip of his tongue inside, followed by a single fingertip, not enough to stretch, just enough to tease. Withdrawing his tongue to rim the outer edge of Cisco's ass, Leonard pushed his finger in further, crooking it to seek out his prostate, knowing he'd found it when Cisco jumped in surprise. With light pressure Leonard began to massage the little gland, never stopping the movement of his tongue. He knew it was overwhelming, he knew Cisco had to be close to climax and he kept up the assault as Cisco began to moan wantonly.  

“Don’stop, ‘m gonna…” Cisco cried out as his release splashed onto the blanket below. His thighs were shaking as Leonard pulled back, removing his finger and helping the other brunet roll onto his back, missing the newly made wet spot.

"I've never come like that before," Cisco breathed as he let Leonard maneuver him onto his back.

"Like what?" Though he could already guess what the boy meant.

"With a tongue and one finger, that's a new one for me," Cisco explained, still a little breathless. 

"Stick with me and I'll make you come with less than that on a daily basis."

"I will, but not just for the orgasms," the other brunet smiled shyly.

Leonard returned the smile as he leaned in to press a tender kiss to Cisco's lips, they were cold from where he had been panting through his mouth. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand and drizzled a liberal amount onto his fingers. "Spread your legs, Cisco."

He took his time opening him up, waiting until Cisco was begging for more before adding another finger, using more lube than he needed, all for Cisco's comfort. This was going to be a time they both remembered, Leonard was going to make sure of it.

When Cisco was thoroughly stretched, when he was nearly insisting that Leonard fuck him, he rolled on a condom and covered it with more lube. It seemed a little pointless to use a condom after having his face buried in Cisco's ass, after countless blowjobs, after ejaculating on his hole a few weeks back, but Leonard knew it mattered to Cisco and the trust in the boy's eyes as he watched him made it an easy sacrifice. 

"Tell me if you need to stop," he instructed softly, face close to Cisco's as the head of his erection pressed against the other brunet's hole.

"I won't need to stop," Cisco assured him, wrapping his arms around Leonard's neck. "I wanna feel you in me, Len."

With more care than he'd used with his other partners, Leonard pressed inside the decadent heat. Cisco not only made him want to be gentle, but made him enjoy it as well. It was surprising to realize that pleasuring the one you were with could be just as satisfying as seeking your own pleasure and Leonard relished the noises the younger man made as he slowly slid home. 

He could feel Cisco pulsing around his shaft, Cisco's legs lifting to wrap around his hips, Cisco's breath on his face; it was all intoxicating and Leonard took a long moment to enjoy the feeling of being completely surrounded by Cisco.

At least until the other brunet began to squirm, rolling his hips upward and making a needy sound in his throat. It was time to move and Leonard withdrew painfully slow before slipping back inside in one fluid motion.

"Mmm, fuck! More, Len, please."

Something about hearing Cisco say his name in that desperate, needy tone gave Leonard chills and he increased his tempo, going deeper with every thrust until he was buried.

“Come on, more,” the boy baited, mischief in his eyes.

“You asked for it, kid,” Leonard grunted, reaching up to grasp a handful of dark hair as he sealed their lips together and began to pound into Cisco.

To his credit, Cisco took every thrust like he had been waiting his entire life for it, undulating his lower body to bring his hips up to meet Leonard’s. So much for treating him with a gentle hand. Not that Leonard was complaining, his climax was racing down his spine to build in his groin and he knew it wouldn’t be much longer.

“Touch yourself.”

“Not sure I can come again so quick,” Cisco panted against his mouth.

“I wasn’t asking. Touch yourself, _now_.”

For a brief moment Leonard wondered if the command itself was enough to make Cisco come, if the look of shocked lust on his face was anything to go by. The boy reached between them and began to stroke himself quickly. With Leonard’s pace and his own movements Cisco managed a second orgasm within minutes, throwing his head back as he moaned his pleasure into the night.

“Perfect, you’re perfect,” Leonard heard himself saying as he came, pulsing hard and deep. Normally he wouldn’t be so forthcoming with sentiment, normally he would care about appearances. Cisco seemed to take him for what he was and made no demands of him, he found in Cisco an acceptance he never dared look for and it had opened up a part of him he had thought long dead.

“I’m really not,” the boy was blushing, a shy smile on his face as Leonard pulled out and moved to lay beside him.

“You are though,” the older man insisted. “You are damaged and scarred, just like me, but you’re filled with light and love regardless. To me, you will always be perfect.”

It was sappy and if Mick heard him he’s make fun of Leonard for days, but he had meant every word and said it to the one person in his life who deserved to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, big softy Leonard!   
> There will be angst in the next chapter, so don't get too comfortable!
> 
> Would love to hear what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like Leonard's a nice guy after all!
> 
> Thanks for reading, I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at thegreensorceress


End file.
